Why me?
by potterfan2013
Summary: Isabella Swan, 17, lives with her verbally abusive father. It all changes one day when Charlie comes home drunk. The day after her first beating Bella goes to school and sees a pair of topaz eyes...
1. Chapter 1: Bella

I opened my eyes and groaned. My entire body hurt. Usually my father limited his insults to verbal ones, but last night he had come home drunk and he started hitting me for falling down the stairs. The last thing I remember is his boot coming down on my ribs. I hobbled to my bathroom and surveyed the damage. I had what felt like at least two broken ribs and my ankle was sprained. My face was the worst. Both my eyes were red and bruised. I had a trickle of blood coming out of my mouth. There were handprints on my face and a cut near my right temple, probably from my father's ring.

I stripped off my bloody clothes and looked down. I gasped at what I saw. There were bruises from Charlie's belt and fists and several deep cuts. I quickly hopped into the shower. The water ran blood red. I cried as I soaped off. It hurt so much to even move!

I dressed in ratty sweats and a oversized sweatshirt. I looked down at the counter and saw a note.

_Bella,_

_Here is some concealer for your face, although I don't think it was worth the money. Remember TELL NOONE! I am the Chief of Police. If you tell ANYONE I will find out and there will be hell to pay! I have sold your Audi because you are a worthless bitch and I don't want to spend my money on you. I have, however bought you a truck._

Attached to this was a package of liquid concealer (A/N: I don't know much about make-up…..). I put some on and trudged downstairs. I tried to open the fridge door and found it was...locked? I looked at the door and saw another note with four words on it.

_NO FOOD for you!_

I sighed and went to my room. I looked between the mattress and bed and found my money. I grabbed it all and stuffed it into my backpack. I walked down the stairs and tripped down the last one. I landed hard on my ankle. It was all I could do to not scream. I got up and hobbled to the door. I yanked my shoes on and limped out to the driveway.

I saw my truck. It had a bulbous cab and was painted a rusty red color. I loved it! I hopped into the cab and fiddled with the radio. It worked! I cranked on the heater and drove to school.

When I arrived Angela, my best friend, came over to hug me like she does every morning. I pulled away a little. I also didn't miss Angela's look of hurt.

"Hi, Bella!" she said

"Hey! Sorry about the hug. I fell down the stairs this morning."

"Ohh….. Clumsy Bella!"

"Yep! That's me!"

"There are going to be new students today did you hear?"

"Oh really? I wonder who they are?"

"I've heard—" Angela was cut off by the sound of the bell. While we were talking I hadn't noticed that we were at the door to my Spanish class (A/N I don't know what Bella's schedule is for real…Tell me if you know and I'll change it.)

I slid into my seat and zoned out for about two minutes. I looked up at the sound of my name, and straight into a pair of topaz eyes.

**A/N: Ooh! Cliffie! This is my first attempt at fanfiction so be gentle please. Review and I'll try to post the second chapter in two weeks at the least…I'm kindda new to this updating thing so tell me how often I should update. OH! Who should be in Bella's first class? I'm leaning towards Alice or Jasper. I don't want it to be Edward. I want them to meet at lunch. Should Rosalie still hate Bella? If you have suggestions please PM me. I don't want anyone to know what is going to happen….Im rambling…..Ok…um…bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Cullens

**OMG! I got 5 reviews in like, a day!THANK YOU! Also to all the people who put me on story alert or author alert THANK YOU! I have slight self-esteem issues….so I feel soooo loved! Oh I have a question for you. Just by looking at my writing so far how old would you think I am?**

**Forgot this last chapter:**

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

_Last Time_

_ "I've heard—" Angela was cut off by the sound of the bell. While we were talking I hadn't noticed that we were at the door to my Spanish class (A/N I don't know what Bella's schedule is for real…Tell me if you know and I'll change it.)_

_ I slid into my seat and zoned out for about two minutes. I looked up at the sound of my name, and straight into a pair of topaz eyes._

I was looking into the eyes of a tall, leonine boy. I studied his face more closely and saw that he seemed to be in pain. He was very good at concealing it though. He was quite handsome and I saw that he would be very graceful. I shook myself. I had no right to ogle this boy! I was a worthless good-for-nothing whore! That must be why Charlie abused me so much before. I noticed that the boy was looking me suspiciously. No! He couldn't know could he? I dug in my purse and pulled out my mirror and glanced at my face. Nope, still covered. The boy sat next to me and spoke.

"Hey, I'm Jasper Hale. You're Isabella Swan?" His voice was deep and rich. It seemed slightly strained, and I thought it was odd. He was also leaning slightly away from me.

"I prefer to be called Bella." His face was carefully guarded, and I noticed that it was slightly rounded, but still mature. He seemed to be in as much pain as me, if not more.

"Oh. Okay Bella."

I turned my attention to Mrs. Gonzalez. (A/N I don't know her teacher for sure. Correct me if I'm wrong.) She was talking to the class about the new vocabulary. I looked out the window and got lost in my thoughts. My mind wandered to my father, the father I had years before. My life had been perfect. My dad had bought me my own IPod and laptop when I was 13. We went to the movies with my mom every weekend. It all changed when my mom divorced my dad after a fight I had with them both. It was over how much work I should do around the house. I had heard mom and dad arguing before though. I still blamed myself. I thought if only I hadn't had that fight my mom wouldn't have left. The night my dad got notification of the divorce he went to the courts and I never saw my mom again. I was slowly given more responsibilities until I did everything my mom had done. Then the yelling started.

The bell rung and startled me out of my daydreams. Jasper looked at me as if he knew what I had been dreaming of.

"Do you want to come eat lunch with me and my family?" He asked.

"Sure. How many of you are there?" We got up as we were talking and started to walk. My ankle was still bothering me, but I kept it to a slight undetectable hobble. Jasper looked at me like he knew I was limping but he didn't question it.

"Um... there's me and my twin Rosalie. Then there's Edward, Emmett and Alice. We're all adopted. Carlisle is a surgeon at the hospital. Esme's a stay at home mom. I'm dating Alice and Rosalie is with Emmett." I was thinking that it was odd that Jasper called his parents by name. And of how kind Carlisle and Esme must be. And also of how odd it was that these couples lived together.

"I'll be seeing a lot of Carlisle, I'm sure. I trip over anything and everything." As if to prove my point, my foot caught on a slightly raised tile and braced myself for the collision. It never came. Jasper had caught my elbow and steadied me. We walked into the cafeteria and Jasper pointed at his family. I noted a pixie-like girl with spiky black hair sitting next to a blonde who looked like a movie star. There was a big, buff boy sitting next to the blonde. He reminded me of a teddy bear, but the person that struck me as the one I wanted to know was a boy with bronze hair. He and the rest of his family had golden eyes and pale skin just like Jasper. They all also had dark shadows beneath their eyes. The all looked at me and Jasper with expressions ranging from disbelief to fury. The pixie-like girl was the only one who looked excited. I walked over with Jasper and sat down timidly next to him and the bronze haired boy. Jasper sat down next to the pixie and they shared a quick peck on the lips.

"Bella, meet Alice," he gestured to the girl sitting next to him "that's Rosalie" he pointed to the blonde, "and Emmett" He pointed to the buff guy, "the boy next to you is Edward." Edward's expression was one of pure hatred towards me. He suddenly jumped up and stalked off, muttering under his breath. I knew it was because of me and I felt like I was going to cry. I felt a wave of calm come over me and managed, just barely, to control my emotions. Alice jumped up and wrapped her arms around me in one of the tightest hugs I had ever received. I almost screamed out in pain, but managed to keep it to a whimper. They all looked at me and Alice let go of me hurriedly. I shut my eyes tight and willed myself not to cry out. It took a few seconds and when I opened my eyes Jasper looked like he was about to keel over from pain. I got up and quietly left to go to my next class. I knew they noticed because I felt their eyes on my back as I left. The rest of the day passed in a blur. Alice was in my History class and Rosalie was in my math. I got the feeling that Rosalie had taken a strong dislike to me because she didn't speak to me at all. When I got home Charlie was there. It surprised me slightly because He wasn't usually home until about six. He punched me in the stomach the moment I shut and locked the door. I bent over wheezing.

"Get dressed whore! Carlisle Cullen is coming for dinner and if he suspects _anything_… it won't be pretty for you. His family is coming to. I'm sure you met them in school. They don't want to talk to bitches like you so don't go panting behind them like a puppy dog. Go!"

I ran up the stairs almost in tears and tripped on the last one. I crashed onto the floor I moaned in pain and got up. I hobbled to the bathroom and threw up some blood. I knew that was serious but I couldn't tell any doctor what I was going through. I got dressed and waited for the Cullens to come. I wondered if Edward would be there or if he hated me so much that he wouldn't want to come. I heard the door bell ring and walked downstairs.

**Ok...um….tell me if I need to raise the rating for language…. I think it's a T, but you tell me. Thanks to my BFFL spocklover2013 for letting me bounce ideas off her. She writes Star Trek stories so If you like Star Trek, go and read her stories. What do you think should happen at dinner? PM me so no one will have an idea of what will happen. Oh... the reason Bella didn't notice the Cullen's skin temperature is because she is dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Next Chapter will be in Jasper's POV. Jasper can sense physical pain as well as emotional in my story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Jasper

**I know this was a SUPER long wait, but I couldn't figure out how to write Jasper's POV…so tell me what you think. I still am not happy with it….but it was the best I could do.**

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! It's all Stephanie's.

JASPER POV:

I hate high school! So many hormonal teenagers, not to mention the PMSing girls! The only thing that kept me sane was my wife Alice. Speaking of her-

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE CULLEN! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? YOU BETTER WEAR THE OUTFIT I LAID OUT OR YOU WILL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR A MONTH!"

I gulped. Alice, my shopping obsessed wife, could be very scary if you dared to contradict her fashion decisions. I slipped the outfit she had laid out, grimacing as I did so. She had laid out a southern style pair of jeans with a button down shirt and cowboy boots. I hated wearing southern style clothing. Alice found it sexy from the lust I could feel.

When I got downstairs I saw the rest of the family waiting for me. We all got into our cars and drove to school. The moment we got out I felt all the emotions hit me like a ton of bricks. There were so many hormonal teenagers! There was one person that was in a lot of physical pain and I couldn't figure out why. I saw Edward's head snap up to look at me and I hastily started to sing _Buttons_ by the Pussycat Dolls. He groaned at me.

"Jasper, do you really have to sing that _particular _song? You know I hate it!"

_I can't miss an opportunity to annoy you now can I brother?_

He just groaned again and we started to walk to the Main Office. When we walked inside I saw a woman, probably in her mid-40s. Her emotions were very…um…_dirty_. Edward rolled her eyes and I guessed her thoughts were not much better. It always disgusted me when women like her were _attracted_ to us in that way. Why must humans be so dirty-minded?

I had all of my classes but one with Alice. I went to Spanish the one class I didn't have with my personal angel. When I walked in I almost passed out from all the pain one of the students was feeling. I let my gaze wander and I saw a girl with dark brown hair and a lot of makeup staring out the window. She was obviously the one in pain and I was curious as to why. The teacher had me stand in front of the class and tell my name and where I came from. I could tell that the girl with brown hair wasn't listening. The teacher...Ms. Goff? No, Mrs. Gonzalez, said that I was going to sit next to a girl named Bella. I saw the girl with brown hair's head snap up to look at me. She was feeling a lot of lust when, all of a sudden, her emotions changed to ones of sadness and loss and was it…inferiority? I was curious about this girl because she was also in a lot of physical pain. I could also see that underneath the layers and layers of make-up that she had a lot of injuries. I saw her pull out a mirror and glance at herself before the brief panic that she had been feeling subsided.

When I sat down next to Bella her breathing seemed to stop. I introduced myself

"Hey, I'm Jasper Hale. You're Isabella Swan?" Oops. I shouldn't have said that! No one had told me that her full name was Isabella! I examined her emotions again and almost sighed in relief. She wasn't suspicious at all. She must have been daydreaming when the teacher was telling me her name.

"I prefer to be called Bella." She said. I kept my face and mind guarded. I didn't want to let anything else slip. I was also in a lot of pain from Bella. I knew it was showing at least a little.

"Oh. Okay Bella." There really wasn't anything else to be said. Bella turned her attention to the teacher for a few seconds and then she seemed to start daydreaming. I felt waves of longing and sadness come off her. She must be remembering some painful memories. I was so caught up in her emotions that when the bell rang it startled me. I wanted to know this Bella better.

"Do you want to come eat lunch with me and my family?" My mouth had a mind of its own! I knew this would end badly.

"Sure. How many of you are there?" she asked me. I was surprised how she was not feeling even a slight hint of fear. Normally humans had a little instinctive fear of us. Huh. How odd.

"Um... there's me and my twin Rosalie. Then there's Edward, Emmett and Alice. We're all adopted. Carlisle is a surgeon at the hospital. Esme's a stay at home mom. I'm dating Alice and Rosalie is with Emmett." Bella was feeling a little… um… like she thought something was odd. Not suspicion exactly…but she was a little doubtful. I examined my earlier statement and realized that humans wouldn't call their parents by name or that couples wouldn't be living together. I held my breath to see if the suspicion would grow, or if she would say anything. She didn't.

"I'll be seeing a lot of Carlisle, I'm sure. I trip over anything and everything." She said. As if she wanted to prove her point she tripped over a crack in the tiles and almost fell. I could see the subtle tensing of her muscles as she braced herself for the collision. I caught her by the elbow and steadied. I barely suppressed a chuckle at her clumsiness. When we arrived at the cafeteria Bella's eyes were immediately drawn to my family. Her eyes roamed over all of them until they came to rest at Edward. I felt an inordinate amount of lust coming from her. _Edward! She loves you!_ I sent toward him. I saw him grimace slightly.

We both walked to the table and I kissed Alice on the lips. Bella sat down next to Edward and I felt a sudden spike in Edward's thirst. Edward's eyes turned black and he stalked off muttering that he was going hunting. I was very odd and I felt Bella's feelings turn even more timid and she seemed to be about to burst into tears. I sent a wave of calm over her and she calmed down, barely. Alice jumped up and hugged her very tightly. I felt an enormous amount of pain coming from her. The only time I felt worse was during my change. Bella closed her eyes and whimpered slightly. Alice let go of her immediately. Bella got up and walked quietly to her next class. Our eyes followed her path. Rosalie and Emmett turned to me the instant she walked out and began to berate me in hushed tones.

"What were you _thinking_! A human, Jasper? A human?" Rosalie was barely refraining from shouting. I sent calming waves and muttered that we would discuss it at home.

For the rest of the day I felt Rosalie sending death rays at me. After school we went outside and got into Edward's Volvo. Rosalie started to shout obscenities at me. I again calmed her down and told her to wait until we got home. When we got home Rosalie stormed inside and called a family meeting immediately. We all gathered in the dining room and I saw Edward and Rosalie glaring at me. This was going to be a _long_ few hours.

**A/N: Phew! I finally got this chapter up! I'm sorry if the ending seemed a little fast, but I wanted to post this chapter as fast as possible. I am sincerely sorry for the wait, but I must warn you that this will probably be how long it will take me to post chapters. I am taking some pretty hard classes and I have coursework overload. I am again sorry for the wait. I will do one more chapter in Jasper's POV…maybe…it depends on the response for this chapter. Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I send you virtual hugs! 3 Luv ya!**

**-Neha**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner Party

**OK…..Here's the next chapter. I have had 161 people look at my story! I'm soooo exited. Thanks to all of you that reviewed. Oh and BFFL is my best friend for life. No one answered my question….how old do you think I am? Thanks! Bye!**

Disclaimer: Not mine…I wish!

_Last time:_

_I wondered if Edward would be there or if he hated me so much that he wouldn't want to come. I heard the door bell ring and walked downstairs._

I opened the door and got my first look at Carlisle Cullen. He was HOT! He looked like he belonged in a magazine. I heard him chuckle slightly and realized my mouth was hanging open in shock. I opened the door wider and let them in. I had made lasagna and put it in the oven earlier and it was on the table. I felt Charlie standing behind me and quickly invited the Cullens in. Rosalie and Emmett were there and so were Alice and Jasper. I also saw a woman with caramel hair. I assumed this was Carlisle's wife. Edward wasn't there. I knew it was my fault.

I led the Cullens into the living room and they all sat down. Charlie appeared and sat down in his favorite chair. I went upstairs and got the first-aid kit. I wrapped my ankle so I could walk without too much pain. As I walked down the stairs I saw Carlisle watching me. The Cullen's and Charlie were sitting around the table. I made a mistake with my feet and tripped, falling head over heels down the last five or six stairs. I lay face down and tried my best not to scream. I heard someone gasp. I felt my shirt had ridden up and all my bruises were clearly visible. I rolled over and saw Carlisle and Charlie looking at me. I got to my feet and swayed slightly. Carlisle caught and steadied me as I fixed my shirt.

"Bella! Why did you fall? You are so clumsy!" Charlie's voice was just below shouting volume.

"Charlie? Why are you yelling at Bella? She just fell down the stairs and is obviously injured." I saw the rest of the family making their way towards us. Carlisle continued, "I'm sure you will not object to me taking Bella to the hospital and checking her over?"

"Of course not!" said Charlie in a falsely sweet voice. I caught the warning to me. It was as if he had said "They find out and you die!"

"Then I will take Bella with me to the hospital. My family will stay here if that's alright with you?" Carlisle said.

"That's fine. When will Bella be back?"

"I would say in about two hours."

Charlie nodded and Carlisle turned around. He supported me and we walked to his car. It was the most luxurious car I had ever seen, a black Mercedes. Carlisle helped me in and I noticed the leather seats and high-tech radio. Carlisle sat next to me without a word and we drove off. I was very close to panicking. I knew that once I got home, Charlie would kill me and the very thought was terrifying. Carlisle started to talk to me.

"Bella? Is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked.

"No." I was trembling inside with the willpower it took to remain calm.

"Alright." We spent a few more minutes in silence until I saw Carlisle frown slightly.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"Well… some of the nurses are a bit…um…_enthusiastic _when I walk in. I have no doubt they will throw themselves at me tonight since I wasn't supposed to come back"

I snickered even through the feeling of guilt that took hold. It was my fault Carlisle had to go back. Carlisle read my expression correctly and said: "Don't get me wrong! I don't mind going to the hospital to take care of you. I just wish the nurses wouldn't be there."

I snickered again. The ride was silent again until we got to the hospital.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! My Internet wouldn't work and I had coursework overload! Please review! And PLEASE answer my question? It's important to me! Thanks! I love u guys! U will get the next chapter shortly.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Cullens Meet

**A/N: explanation for the long absence at the end**

Disclaimer: Not mine….WAH!

**A/N: I would do a **_**last time**_** here, but I went back in time and I'm in a different POV**

JASPER'S POV:

The whole family was sitting around the table. Carlisle was at the head and to his right, Esme. To his left sat Edward and then Rosalie. Next to Rosalie was Emmett and then Alice and I. Rosalie and Edward were glaring at me and I could tell that they were about to start shouting. I calmed them down yet again. Carlisle started to speak.

"What is it that you wanted to discuss, Rosalie?"

"_Jasper_ invited a _human_ to sit with us at lunch! I think this put our family in jeopardy! I think this puts our whole family in danger! You should have heard what he told her in the halls! He told her all about our family! She needs to be disposed of!" She was almost screaming by the end of her statement.

"Jasper? Is this true? Did you tell this human anything compromising?" Carlisle was calm and calculating. Alice was worried; she seemed to think that Carlisle would exile me from the coven.

"I did befriend this human. She intrigued me. She was feeling more physical pain than I have felt in all my years as a vampire. Alice, when you hugged her, she was in so much pain that I almost passed out. I've never felt that way. It was almost as bad as my change. I have a feeling that she is abused. She also has a huge inferiority complex. And judging by the other student's feelings she is almost universally hated."

"You remember when I left the cafeteria? I could smell her blood. She is my singer and I would think that one of her wounds re-opened and she was physically bleeding."

"Indeed. This seems to be a most interesting development." Carlisle was calm and collected as always. I, as well as everyone else, was in shock at the amount of control that must have taken.

Rosalie was in shock and was shaking in anger. She started to speak and what she said shocked me.

"She's_ abused_? By who? I want to go and…" her emotions overwhelmed her at this point and her hands clenched around the table in anger. I remembered her experience with Royce and sent out waves of calm. Her breaking the table would make Esme _pissed_! She's scary when she's mad! Edward was looking at me strangely and I realized that I had gone off on a tangent. He nodded at me. Emmett was rubbing Rose's shoulders and her face was buried in her hands. I felt a little sorry for my sister. She was the most battered person I knew and she was very sweet and protective of her family.

"Jasper? You can befriend this girl if you don't tell her anything compromising. However, should you tell her anything, we will have to dispose of her. Edward, I'm sorry, but you will have to find a way to control your thirst." I felt Carlisle's sadness and sent it to Edward so he would know how sorry Carlisle was.

Edward nodded curtly and Carlisle moved on. "Charlie has invited us to dinner at his house. We need to go in three hours. Charlie is Bella's dad so Bella will be there. Edward? If you think you can't control yourself you can stay away." Edward nodded again. Carlisle rose and beckoned to Esme, and she left the room with him. Emmett and Rose went to their room to…. Well, do what vampires normally do at _night_. Edward and I shuddered slightly. Alice grabbed my hand and we both left the room and walk out of the house. Alice and I had a little clearing in the forest that was far enough from the house that Edward couldn't hear our thoughts when we were there.

Alice and I ran through the forest to the clearing. She was a little nervous and I knew that she was going to tell me something. My dear pixie, even though she could see what my reaction would be, she was still nervous.

When we got to the clearing I whirled around and grabbed Alice. She squeaked and I pulled her to me and crashed her lips to mine. I felt her lips respond to mine and her nervousness lessened slightly, which had been my intention. I put her down and wrapped an arm around her waist. I pressed a kiss to her temple and murmured "Alice, what is it that you have to tell me?" Alice gasped. She had obviously thought that she would have been able to lock her emotions from me, but I had to good of a connection to her.

"Jasper, it's about Bella. She will be Edward's mate."

I gasped, but she continued.

"She will first become friends with all of us, and her father will go too far one night. We will then have to convince her to press charges against her father. He will be convicted…I _think_… and then we will have to adopt her. Edward will fall in love with her, and then she will be turned. The only thing is, I'm sorry Jasper, I know you like her, she will be raped the night her father goes too far."

I was in shock at the amount of pain Bella would have to go through. After a few minutes, I had to ask Alice.

"Can't we save her before then?"

"I've already tried that. If we show even a sign of trying to help Bella, then her father will kill her before we get there."

I nodded and Alice finally gave into her emotions and started to sob into my chest. I wanted to use my power on Alice, but she needed this cry. We sat there until we heard Carlisle calling us to go to Bella's.

Time to meet the lion… _in his cave!_

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been forever. I don't really have a good excuse except for that I had a bad case of writer's block. And my router is acting up. I had this written a week ago. I really hope you didn't give up on me. If you're still with me…. Review!**

**PS. The lion is Charlie**

**Oh I'm going to try to have a couple updates for you over X-mas. I have finals I shouldn't be uploading this *looks shifty* Don't tell my parents. ;P **


	6. Chapter 6: Bella's trip to the hospital

The ride to the Hospital was quiet. Carlisle had a frown on his face, as if he was trying to figure something out and the frown got more pronounced as time went on. I found myself shrinking away from Carlisle, because a frown like that had never boded well for me.

Carlisle suddenly turned to look at me and he looked surprised at my position, I was as far away from him as I could be. His expression cleared, but I could see that he was worried about something.

"I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?"

I nodded, feeling my muscles relax against my will at his tone.

"I'm sorry" he said again.

For the rest of the ride Carlisle made small talk with me. When we arrived at the hospital, he helped me out of the car, picked me up (ignoring my protests), and took me inside. The receptionist looked up at our entrance, and she immediately began to flutter her eyelashes at Carlisle. I snickered under my breath, and Carlisle turned to me and made a face.

"_Carlisle!_ What a surprise to see you here after hours!"

"Ms. Snow." Carlisle was all cordiality. "I have a patient here who might have a sprained ankle and I need to get an X-ray and set her ankle."

"_Of _course! Anything for you Carlisle!" The double meaning in the receptionist's words was clear. I snickered again and Carlisle grimaced at me. We went into the x-ray room and he put a bulky lead apron on me and put me under the x-ray machine. I was extremely tired from my long ordeal and all the stress of the day, so I must have fallen asleep. I awoke to Carlisle gently shaking me awake.

"Bella? I'm done. You don't have a broken ankle. It's just badly sprained."

"Oh. Thanks. How long was I asleep?"

"Don't mention it. You were asleep for an hour or so. I took your x-rays and analyzed them, and you did break your ankle. I will need to cast it, so stay still for a minute."

Carlisle casted my ankle and got me a pair of crutches. We went out of the x-ray room and I assumed Carlisle was going to take me to his car, but I was wrong. Carlisle took me into his office and made me sit down on a chair.

"Bella, have you ever been to a doctor?"

"No…" I couldn't see where this was going.

"Well, what if I took you in as my patient? No one would need to know except for me and you. How does that sound?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass." That answer was easy enough. I knew what Charlie would do if he knew I had accepted Carlisle's offer.

Carlisle nodded and his face seemed very sad.

"Alright. I cannot force you. I will take you home now."

I hobbled out of the hospital on my crutches. I also knew that Charlie wouldn't allow me to keep my crutches for long.

The car ride back was slow and a little awkward. I was a little sorry that I had not accepted Carlisle's offer, but I knew that if I had agreed, Charlie would have found out. I only had a year before I could move out. I could wait that long. We arrived at Charlie's house, and I steeled myself to enter my living nightmare.

**A/N: I am really sorry for bailing out on you guys, but my dad blocked fanfiction because it is too "distracting". Now it's summer, though, so I should be able to update more regularly.**

**-potterfan2013**


	7. Chapter 7: Back home?

**A/N: HI! I'm back! I'm really sorry about the long absence, life kinda caught up with me. Anyways, here is the new chappie! Please read the note at the end! Thanks!**

Carlisle helped me out of the car, and helped me hobble up the path to the front door of my house. I reached out one hand and knocked on the door. Charlie opened the door almost immediately. I could tell that he was drunk, and Carlisle could probably tell too.

"Oh, hi Bella! Where have you been?" I knew that Charlie was faking, he never smiled at me.

"Charlie, if I may?" Carlisle helped me walk into the house and settled me on the couch.

"Charlie, you are drunk. Bella has been severely injured, and I don't think that you can properly take care of her until you are sober. Would you be alright with having her stay with me until she is recovered?"

I could tell from Charlie's expression that Carlisle had said the worst thing possible.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! I will NOT let Bella leave this house!" Charlie grabbed my arm, pulling me off the couch, and I whimpered.

"Dad, please don't. You're hurting me!" I hoped that Charlie would see sense; we had a doctor in our house, for crying out loud!

"Ooh, poor Bella. Hey, Doc, I can hurt her much worse, do you want to see? She is such a weakling!" Charlie was slurring his words, and I closed my eyes. I didn't want Carlisle to see me like that.

Carlisle looked at Charlie in shock.

"Charlie…"

Charlie raised his fist and punched me in the face, giving me a black eye. Before he could raise his fist again, Carlisle grabbed him and pulled him off me.

"Charlie. I am calling child services of Washington on your case. You are physically abusing Bella, and I have the evidence to prove it. Now, I will take Bella with me to my house."

Charlie was still slurring his words. "You can't! She's mine. She's not of age. I will have you arrested for kidnapping!" He gave a drunken laugh, as if he had won.

Carlisle's eyes darkened and he seemed to tower over Charlie for a moment.

"I have connections in _very_ high places. You don't want to mess with me." Carlisle looked so dangerous that I shivered involuntarily. Charlie was affected even in his inebriated state. He shuddered slightly.

"Take her. I suppose you can use her, with your sons. Show her what a _real_ women –"Carlisle grabbed Charlie by the throat, looking absolutely murderous.

"How DARE you? You sick, pathetic, human. You USED your own daughter like…that?" Carlisle wasn't yelling, but that med him all the more deadly.

"Please, Carlisle." I could hardly recognize my own voice; it was so scared and quiet. Carlisle looked at me, and his face softened. Without another word, he helped me limp out of the house and back to his car. He started the ignition and we drove off to his house.

**A/N: That seemed like an appropriate place to end it. I really haven't been feeling too inspired on this fic, so I am taking suggestions. Feel free! Please leave me a review? Thanks!**


End file.
